sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rise of the Shadow of Dawn
ITS A GAME PPL! Its reveals the true meaning of many fan char. Auditions *Note* There is no room left in the game for more people! 4 ANY IDEAS WRITE THEM BELOW THE SIGNUP! Also wite your chars story and gamestyle. PPL 1.[[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] *Mysterious Hedgehog proclaimed to be Maria. Thogh she still belives she is Maria due to her memories she has to go and find the ppl envolved w/ her past including shadow, along the way she meets kit and misty. Her gameplay is like SA2 only that instead of a gaol ring is a person to talk to, and item to grab, ect. 2.Metal Shadow *a mecha modeled from shadow gameplay like sonic werehog but with parts of fast pace sonic like gameplay --Sonicspeed96 16:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96 3.[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] *A punk wasp, recently lost his memory. He recently found out (in sonic hunt 2) that he must have a family. He remenbered he had a mother, and went off to find her to try to remember more about himself. Read his backstory on my page. His gamestyle is sandbox like gameplay, searching to find clues, parts, or peices of notes. 4.[[User:Gamefreak16236|'Blitz the Frog']] *An extremely intelligent frog who is always looking for a new adventure and is constantly on the go. For more info, check out my page. His gamestyle is fast-paced, racing through stages to get to the Goal Ring and defeating bosses in between. His two close pals, Cinder the Cat and E-108 Gemini, as well as his sidekick, Napoleon the Penguin, will join him as he blazes through each of his stages. Blitz, along with his teammates will also obtain helpful hints from either Blitz's father or grandfather (oops... that was supposed to be a surprise!) via Blitz's special wrist communicator he sometimes wears on his left wrist in some stages as well as a few boss battles. 5.Punk the Hedgehog (another fan char i have.) *an agressive red hedgehog out to discover if he's realy cursed or not. Carries a unique sword that can absorb and utilise the elements. Punk's story starts with him rampaging through Eggman's base, trying to discover the truth. His gameplay involes combat and the use of his sword, which can absorb different elements. 6.[[User:UltimateShadow|'Kit the Cat']] *Is actaully a human from an alternate world where sonic is only a videogame. She was sucked into a portal and sent to sonic's world and became an animorphic cat. She has saved sonic's world twice. She is Shadow's girlfriend and is omptimistic, cheerful, has as much attitude as sonic. She can be very courtious depending on the sitaution. All of her moves invovle kicks sorta like Rouge. She is very speedy and getting though levels invovle going really fast inorder to reach the goal. If you choose to let her use her golden katana her gameplay will be like Sonic and the black knight. For more imformation go to --UltimateShadow's userpage 21:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) 7.[[User:Misty the fox|'Misty the Fox']] *Misty is a dark grey fox. She didn't know a lot about the rest of her family, and went off to search for clues. She fund out she was Tails the foxes cousin. She hung around with tails and sonic and knuckles for a while before meeting her friend Boogie the wolf. Boogie is Mistys closest friend, they are very alike except that Boogie makes friends wvery easily, Misty usually struggles to get to know people. Sometimes this can leave her left out and lonely. Her big hair makes her stick out, and she has always been a target for bullies. Fortunately, Misty is strong. She is especially good at kicking and punching her enemies, which is lucky bcause she makes enemies easier than she makes friends. 8.[[User:Sonicrox14|'Shelly the Hedgehog']] *A feisty, friendly ally of Dawn's who is guardian of Space Colony ARK. She decides to leave the ARK to help Skyler find his family. 9.[[User:Sonic Blur|'Speed the Hedgehog']] *Is Sonic's Bro. He is like him in everyway(just that he can swim).Speed mainly speeds his time running around everywhere. He is Shadow's rival. He has a crush on Dawn. He has helped save the world (and his friends) countless times. He can transform into Super Speed with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. All of his levels involve high speed action. His levels have normal game play just that his is very fast while destroying his enemies. He even has High Speed levels(The levels where Sonic can't stop)Basicly his gameplay is like Sonic on STH 06 10.[[User:SunsetTheHedgehog|'Sunset the Hedgehog']] * IDEA??? I have an idea, each char has there own story that intervenes with others on occasion and sometimes team up. Each fan char comes up with there own story, but it has to suit the plot of the main game.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I second that motion! I decided to use a different character from usual and he's a bit of a loner so seperate stories would fit right in. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i lik these ideas! but we still need the plot...by the way the name of the game is not me or shadow, it just means the end of the beginning. Dawn the Hedgehog 17:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I like that title. Anyway we would come up with our own plots for characters, and have a big ending where we all come together. So ideas for that maybe, or is it a bad idea?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i lik it...u no the plots in sonic hero? that all of them hav diffrent stories but end up being Eggman' fault? ya a plot lik that... Dawn the Hedgehog 17:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) maybe have eggman nega?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i know what about metal shadow saves dawn from a test tube in eggcarrier were she was created and then they form a team and along the way they meet skyler so they form a team --Sonicspeed96 17:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96 what the duece? Sorry just felt like saying that. I think dawn is taken out of stasis in sonic hunt 2. but if she is captured metal can save her. but its dawns game so its up to her.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya thats y im waiting 4 it to be complete... Dawn the Hedgehog 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey is that a family guy quote? Anyways, Punk gets into fights with most of the characters and who wins depends on whos story you're playing (like sonic adventure). [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Also, i'm thinking that all characters should have different gameplay to make it a bit more interesting. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) OH YA NICE! Dawn the Hedgehog 17:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) mine could be u have to find different items (peice of notes, parts, clues, etc.) similar to chaotix in heroes, since im trying to find my mother.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 18:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and mine could involve a enthasis on combat. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya! hey who is punk? Dawn the Hedgehog 18:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) A mysterious Hedgehog with a past shrouded with mystery, who carries an equaly mysterious sword. He's out to discover if he's cursed or not. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oh, ok, so then whose our common enemy? Dawn the Hedgehog 18:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe we can have Snively from the comics? his first apearence in a game?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 18:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I thought Snively just obeyed eggman out of fear, not because he's acturly evil. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) snively is his nephew, and he is kind of evil. but once again its not my game to decide.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) id say we could but i want Black Doom to return consisering the title is kinda creepy but if not we use snively... Dawn the Hedgehog 19:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) we should ask around for a 9th character. that way we can stop auditions and get on with plot--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya so every1 can decide, but do suggest villans then we can make a poll bout it! Dawn the Hedgehog 19:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) OK make a poll. i change my mindbout snivelya bit, prefer nega. we could have doom working with nega--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The return of Black Doom sounds like agood idea to me. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What about my missions? :what is your gamestyle and story?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) well see...ok, im moving this to a forum so we can make this page the orginal game pge, k and also we need to hav at east 4 to 5 villans to choose from.. Dawn the Hedgehog 19:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) here it is, Black Doom. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) My gamestyle could be similar to that of either Team Sonic's or Team Dark's gamestyle, and my story is that I'm feeling bored with hardly anything to do, but then I hear a strange sound in the distance, and I set out to find out what it might be. -- Gamefreak16236 02:53, 14 April (UTC) ok then thats fine....ok ill make the poll.. Dawn the Hedgehog 19:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i think we should have eggman in it, maybe not as the main villian, a villian non the less. I have an idea for my story that starts in his base. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya i already made the poll but thank god i remembered eggman! Dawn the Hedgehog 20:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ive got some good ideas aboutmy char i was wandering if we could have a fan char villain coz i made an evil kind of guy check my profile its near the bottom --[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96metalshadow Hmmm, that sig kinda looks familar, but i don't know why. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) oh ya i thought that was u! Dawn the Hedgehog 20:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) nope, but the idea of a fan villian sounds good. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:46, 14 April 2009 (UTC) hey soz i didnt mean to copy you it just thats the colours of metalshadow--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96metalshadow no worries, it's fine. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) here is a pic of him --[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 20:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC)sonicspeed96-metalshadow I'm going to b working on a stroy right now, so I might not b able to help. But I've made a fan character that's a villan, his name is Shade the Hedgehog and has PK powers like silver and he's sorta like shadow brother he was the last project dr. gerald robontik worked on before shadow. I think I might have to craete pages for my fan chars.--UltimateShadow 21:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) but can u be in it? this is where our team forms! Dawn the Hedgehog 04:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hey if were still thinking of villains i got an idea what if black doom captures all our fan chars at one point and he takes DNA from them then puts them into a cloning machine and makes shadow versions of all the fan chars--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 08:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC)metal shadow sonicspeed96 Instead of shadow ones mecha ones?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) That won't work, a metal version of a metal version of Shadow? But dark versions would work. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 11:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) if it was daek though dawn would be like shad--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 11:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) yeah, i suppose so. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I quite like that tauros dude my cus made--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we could include him. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) everyone write your char story and gameplay style under ur name on the list--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I've made a sprite for Punk. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I've updated my skyler sprite--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) hey but black doom doing that isnt him, eggman or nega would do that... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :hey dawn, glad your here. we all want to discuss plot ideas.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ok, so watchcha got? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well we make our own plots like i said but near the end we all team up and defeat the villain. if its doom (hopefully) we fight on black comet, eggman on carrier, etc.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) but our paths could cross during the story. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 14:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :exactly. and the villain will somehow be manipulaing all our stries--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 15:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) i have an idea, wat if metal shadow is 1 of the villians (to us) but he is actually manipulated by black doom...[[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 15:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well you would have to ask him first.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 15:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ya i hav but he hasnt answered....in the meantime r we positive black doom is our villian? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 15:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Dunno, u got a poll havnt you?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ya only 3 ppl hav voted and black doom is winning... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ps im working on our cover! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 19:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) sweet! [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ok, i need a pic of punk,& i hav the cover, not the official 1 but a practice 1 only its taking forever 2 upload sooo wait a few minutes more (or hourss....) [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 20:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'll see what i can do. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I would love to be in this game dawn and I like the idea of black doom creating darker versions of ourselfs that would be awesome. Hey could metal shadow kidnap me or something like that?--UltimateShadow 21:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :We arnt sure if my cus wants metal (he made him) to be bad in this game.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 21:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) It's alright if metal shad is not evil but if my character is with Shadow all is almost good.--UltimateShadow 21:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Urgh, the pic might take a while, i can't think of a sutible pose. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Make the pose like lancelot?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 23:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks i'll try that. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 01:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ok 2 good news! *Metal Shad agreed 2 be bdad *HERE IS THE PRACTICE PIC! -i no it sucks but i will mak a WAY better 1! besides im still missing charactes! lik speed, punk, and Sunset! srry ill mak it better!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 02:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Here's a'' pic of Punk, i'm not happy with it, but it'll do. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ]] [[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 12:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Official Villian ok the official villianS r: BLACK DOOM AND METAL SHADOW! plus eggman but black doom will turn against him so u can start w/ ur stories only that i need 2 see them so i can mix them w/ the rest, ill also need a theme song 4 u...[[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 05:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Don't use a real girly song--Sonic Blur 12:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC) are we having our own theme songs? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hopefully. no offence but most girls seem to want miley cirus.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) oh great. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking for my char, we could have "Trapped under ice" by Metallica. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey M123 I drew a pic of punk for you--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 13:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) its on the left Awsome! That look better than mine. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) thanks. Anyway we have a villain now so we need a plot. Ideas?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 13:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I made a case also--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 14:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) no i meant u can choose ur own theme...miley cirus sucks! i hate her so much i cant express it here! oh and if u hav a way better cover 4 the game show us, we can use it...[[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Metallica it is then, for me anyways. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 15:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ok as 4 the cover try 2 put everyone... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 15:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :it will take ages to make it, but ok--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 15:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) HELLO, WHERE AM I?!!!The Chosen One Of Fire 16:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :all the positions have been filled. But you could be a npc. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Speed's Story Speed's Story starts off with him running around when he hears that Eggman is trying to destroy his home, Wave Ocean. He goes there and defeats Eggman easily then Eggman uses some shadowy looking thing and out comes a creture that looks like Dawn and Shadow but he is all black. His name was Black The Hedgehog. He was pure evil . He had knocked Eggman far away. Speed was going to fight him but he used Chaos Control before Speed could reach him. Speed was looking for Black when he found his Bro Sonic. Sonic was battling Eggman. Of course they beat him.Speed told him what happened and he agreed to help Speed out. They found Black and ask him what he was looking for. Black said he was looking for Shadow and Dawn. He said he wanted Revenge and then he fought them. Black got beat then he left saying that they were next. They found him again and fought him. But he was much stronger. They had managed to beat him. However Black was hiding waiting for Dawn and Shadow i like it... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 17:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanx--Sonic Blur 17:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC)Speed the Hedgehog Hey everyone i was thinking we could have alternate costumes like in rivals.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 17:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Darn, curse my lack of a PSP... Anyway, alternate costumes sound awesome, i already have one for Kit. So here is her story: Kit has lived in sonic's world for quite awhile now. While helping knuckles protect the master emerald she ran off to find Shadow because she was bored and wanted to be with him. A long the way she meets up with metal shadow and mistakes him for shadow. Metal shad ingores her which makes kit mad and starts kicking him and thjrowing stuff at him too, metal shad gets ticked by kit's adittude and attacks and kidnaps her. I know boring. Or some how metal shad tricks her into working with him but then when she meets with dawn and misty she finds out metal shad's true plans, whatever that is and joins dawn and misty.--UltimateShadow 21:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) i can't think of any alt costumes, though i'll be happy with anything anyone comes up with. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 21:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ya i lik the costumes idea, but it should be optional, kit also ialso hav a suggestion, Kit's Story Emily was at scool 1 normal day wen all of the sudden a huge portal came in and sucked only Emily. She landed in sonic's world on Angel Island and she transformed into a cat. Knuckles saw her and went to get her, he asked wat her name was but she was too startled to say anything so he just called her Kit. Kunx then takes her w/ him to Tails, (since tails needed him over there) and there Kit met Misty....do u lik it? we can keep some of ur parts but i wanted to see u come in sonic's world, if u dont lik it its fine we could change it... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 21:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Myself 123 maybe for ur alt costumes u can have different clothes, like tracksuit pants or camo pants. Dawn could have different dresses, I could wear jackets or something.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 22:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) yeah, that sounds good. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ok, sounds good to me, any 1 else got their story 4 me 2 see? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 23:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Punk's Story Punk crashes into eggman's base determined to find answers, he rampages through the base and comfronts Eggman in one of his mechas. Punk defeats it, and threatens to kill eggman unless he told him the truth, asking whever he'll die or not. Eggman manages to distract Punk and escapes, before leaving he shouts out "If you want to find out the truth, go look closer to home." Punk leaves, but in the distance, he sees a Metallic figure in the distance. Curious, Punk goes off to investigate. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) i lik it...any more? [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well i want to keep the truth a secret for as long as possible, in fact, in the story, the player won't know 'till the end. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) oh ok... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Shelly's Story Shelly, after the events of Sonic Hunt 2, decides to travel with Skyler and help him restore his memories. nice! i will present team dark and sonic's story tomarrow so u can fit it in w/ urs! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 05:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Skylers story after the events of Sonic Hunt 2, Skyler realises he must have a family, and hopes that if he finds her, she will tell him about his past. This is a problem however, as he has not seen her since he was 10. Shelly offers to help, but they are attacked by a mettalic black figure. He wakes up in metropilis, with a piece of a note besides him. He then sets off to find his mother.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 11:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Blitz's Story It is just another typical day for Blitz and his three close friends, or is it? Just when things couldn't get any more boring than usual, they get a rather unusual message from an unknown figure lying on the ground. Napoleon picks it up and hands it to Blitz, then they read over what it says. After reading the message, Blitz and Napoleon tell Cinder and Gemini about it, and they all finally set out to find who left them the unusual message. -- [[User:Gamefreak16236|'Gamefreak16236']] 10:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Nar's story Nar is just sitting in his favorite volcano when he hears a crash. he jumps up in the air and is ready to dfend himself when he sees a hooded figure coming for his help. he goes with him and is taken on an adventure of a lifetime...[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 23:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) hey hey hey, when u write this, do you mean that u r playable, cuz i requested the part of the main villain, and (very fairl, no saracasm as i do understand the rules and cap limit) denied that only under the condition of being able to be an npc or non playable character)--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]] 00:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Chad, i have come to the conclusion that you're a 'ooskool.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Speed For my theme I want Who's Who by the Dilated Peoples. For my alternate costume just give me some silver shorts, a green sleeveless shirt, and shoes just like Sonic's but make them green w/ a white stripe--[[User:Sonic Blur|'Speed The Hedgehog]] ok but also draw it! ^_^ good work every1! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 20:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Speed, is this how you wanted your character to look like? --Sonicrox14 04:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' It looks good, but can make the shorts longer and the shirt sleeveless--[[User:Sonic Blur|'Speed The Hedgehog]] Team Dark and Sonic's Stories!! Team Sonic One day Sonic was on his normal run daies when he saw a black figure talking to Eggman. When eggman left the black figure teleported away, Sonic had to alert his team so he went for knuckles on angel island and found that knuckles found a cat named kit. The 3 of them traveled to Tails workshop w/ sonic explaining 2 knux wat happened. As soon as they arrived they found tails talking to another fox. When they went in tails introduced them to Misty the Fox, his cousin. When sonic discusss the event he saw w/ eggman and black doom, there was a knock on the door, Dawn w/ this other mysterious hedgehog named Sunset. Upon meeting each other they heard a noise. They went outside to find Metal Sonc only a bit diffrent. When they all tried and tried to defeat it, Punk came to the rescue. Sonic explained to him wat happened and Punk went to eggman base without question. (then goes 2 punk's stry) Punk's Story Punk crashes into eggman's base determined to find answers, he rampages through the base and comfronts Eggman in one of his mechas. Punk defeats it, and threatens to kill eggman unless he told him the truth, asking whever he'll die or not. Eggman manages to distract Punk and escapes, before leaving he shouts out "If you want to find out the truth, go look closer to home." Punk leaves, but in the distance, he sees a Metallic figure. Curious, Punk goes off to investigate. thats wat i hav so far....ok now team dark.... Team Dark Rouge and Omega were looking for Shadow and they came across Blitz looking at a paper they were behind a bush wen they saw him looking at it, Rouge thinking it was a treasure map followed him. On their way there they came across an alien, defeated him but lost blitz and his team so they contined to find shadow wen they bumed into Speed, he joined them on their way to find Shad cause he needed to tell shad he found eggman (be4 punk) and saw his new creation to help another villian, Metal Shadow (not black), he had the powers of shadow and all of the other chars. So they frantically they went off to Eggman's Base and saw Punk fighting w/ metal shadow along w/ shad himself. Metal Shadow weakened teleported away w/ eggman... ok i still need more but in a few events in team sonic's story skyler and shelly will appear.... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 20:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Just asking can Speed get involed in Sonic's story?--[[User:Sonic Blur|'Speed The Hedgehog]] by all means... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 03:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) continuing.... Team Sonic One day Sonic was on his normal run daies when he saw a black figure talking to Eggman. When eggman left the black figure teleported away, Sonic had to alert his team so he went for knuckles on angel island and found that knuckles found a cat named kit. The 3 of them traveled to Tails workshop w/ sonic explaining 2 knux wat happened. As soon as they arrived they found tails talking to another fox. When they went in tails introduced them to Misty the Fox, his cousin. When sonic discusss the event he saw w/ eggman and black doom, there was a knock on the door, Dawn w/ this other mysterious hedgehog named Sunset. Upon meeting each other they heard a noise. They went outside to find Metal Sonic only a bit diffrent. When they all tried and tried to defeat it, Punk came to the rescue. Sonic explained to him wat happened and Punk went to eggman base without question.'So wen Punk went off Sonic asked Dawn to stay w/ kit and misty. In a whle they were traveling to Eggman's Bse and found it destroyed and at that moment they heard a familiar voice near, it was Speed. Sonic happily welcomed his bro w/ the team wen they were attacked by some of eggman's robots, Skyler and Shelly then came and kicked the robots out of place b4 team sonic could counterback. Shelly and Skyler explained to them that they needed to find Dawn and Shadow. Tails explained Dawn was back at his workshop but they did not no Shadow's whereabouts. So wen Skyler and Shelly set off Team Sonic contined and eventually got to Wave Ocean and saw Blitz fighting w/ his team some weird looking aliens... ' ill add more 2 Team Dark in the Morning! night! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 04:41, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =HEY= Not really catching on with everything, i relly don't get who's the ,main villain, but since i've always liked the bad guys, and if the space is open, how i about i play the villain?--: The Chosen One Of Water I WILL PWN ALL!! 14:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) For the googleplexth time, 'you are not in this game! --Sonicrox14 02:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog well u can tell us what can the villian do but other than that it would be unfair to let u in the game wen u had 2 reserve ur spot...srry ill think about it... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 01:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) sprite hi i got my sprite here he is also am i still the main villain also someone should update me on the story--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 21:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC)metal shadow story could i write my own story since ever 1 else has --[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 21:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC)metal shadow knock urself out... (not literally) [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 23:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ill do it when i get back from school--[[User:sonicspeed96|'Metal ']] [[User talk:sonicspeed96|'Shadow']] 08:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC)metal shadow okay. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 01:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Trailer Hey Dawn is it OK if I try to make a game trailer for RSD? --Sonicrox14 05:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' sure! thanx! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Drawing I'll be drawing the main characters tonight, i'll scan it then upload when i got the time.--Kit the Cat ok, thanx! ^^ [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sweet. Oh, I need somebody to make my fan character's female companion and partner. I need them. -- Blitz the Frog 07:56, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, before i start on that picture, i got a question. What does Sunset the Hedgehog look like?--Kit the Cat Wasn't it you that drew this picture? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 01:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. But i only guessed.--Kit the Cat NEWS ok to the 1st part of the story, start making your stories for it, aka adapt them to the stories. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dont quite understand you, what do you mean?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 01:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) start making ur stories. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 01:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I'm lost here I'm not entirely clear on what's going on in this game anymore... --Sonicrox14 03:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Mistys story in the game I'm confused, i wasn't here when most of this happened. But I have an idea about what happens to Misty in this game. She is looking for her best (and almost only) friend, Boogie the wolf. she comes across trouble on the way and her gameplay will mostly be puzzles and obsticles to get through. on the wa yto find boogie, she stops off at tails house, she then meets kit. she meets team dawn and their friends by accident, and then the end they all become friends as they join up to batlle.... whoever the end boss is? i'm not sure, but that's my idea. sorry for lack of grammar and spelling, i woke up about an hour ago. AND Boogie is not a playable character or anything, he's just there to make her story make sense. she'll find him in the end, but no he will NOT be joining team dawn. hes my best friends fan character, I'm not sure why she hasn't joined SNN yet Misty the fox awesome! [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly's Story Shelly leaves the ARK in order to help Skyler recover his memory. (ill put more later) making the game? uh, i've started working on the menu and extras for RSD. I said to dawn that i coud make the game using this sprite programing studio thing i have, but she didn't reply so i started woking on it already. I hope thats okay. i'll need character profiles, copies of themesongs and i'll need to know which characters are actually playable before i start to program the actual game... Sorry i didn't wait until dawn said it was okay! i hope no one minds!Misty the fox 18:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :My theme is the black parade by my chem--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 18:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) awesome! And i already have a copy of it :) Misty the fox 19:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) mine will be...Animal I have Become by three days grace or Clocks by Coldplay. (ya and go right ahead and make the game) [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) My theme will be His World by Crush 40, not Zebrahead. -- [[User:Gamefreak16236|'Blitz the Frog']] 05:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Mine will be... The Sonic Heroes Theme or Live Life by Crush 40 or Real World by All-American Rejects. And 4 my super form, Real world without the lyrics.--Kit the Cat Dawn I have a copy of clocks, so I'll use that. :D Kit, I'll work something out... TO iTUNES!Misty the fox 17:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) For Punk it's "Trapped under ice" by Metallica. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly's Theme: Simple and Clean By Hikaru Utada (use this link if you can't find it, it's the ending theme for kindgom hearts)http://www.dizzler.com/search/?q=simple+and+clean&sm=video --Sonicrox14 04:32, 7 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Though I reccomend a more original track, I got the MP3. Dunno how to send it though.--Mystic Monkey 21:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I doubt this game will come to light. Seriously I may lack experiance in making games going as far as piddles work on Game Maker, but I have enough experiance to know it's not as easy as simply writting all this down and getting ahead on sprite work. If you can suprise me since I wanna make 3D games which are more difficult but I heard the whole "Im gonna make a fan game" thing before and it usually ends up a bust. If you truely believe you can do it then by all means... though I suggest selecting your theme songs with more care and originality than whats heard before. For Mystics theme I was thinking of adding lyrics to the Zone theme of Bridge Zone. Despite Mystic being born in Jungle Zone, I prefer the melody of Bridge Zone.--Mystic Monkey 10:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) well we'll all try, besides Sonic Hunt was a sucsess. but im still writing the team sonic and dark plus mine and Sunset's. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 05:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :You actually got a fan game out there? Thats pretty sweet, may I download it?--Mystic Monkey 01:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Im not using game maker Misty the fox 19:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) i'm nmot even bothering with this forum anymore.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 19:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC)